


Patience

by Tayefeth



Series: Accidental Voyeur [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Unusual Sexual Situation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-10
Updated: 2004-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayefeth/pseuds/Tayefeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries to be patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Masturbation with a feather-turned-dildo  
> Pete is Harry's current owl.

Harry let the door slam behind him, shutting out the fading iron-gray light of the London evening. Out of habit, he checked the wards: no one had visited during the day, though Pete had retrieved the usual small mountain of mail. Harry waved his wand at it and watched as it began sorting itself by category.   
  
By far the largest stacks were fan mail. As if he hadn't been getting enough for saving the world, he had decided to become spokesperson for Hermione's Magical/Non-Magical Family Cooperation Organization. Not that all of the mail he got because of the MNMFCO was positive. For some reason, there were wizards who thought that Muggle-born Wizards deserved to flounder in ignorance and just about as many who thought that Wizard-born Muggles (Hermione's term) had no business learning to get along without magic.  
  
He sent the fan mail towards his corner of the library and picked through the remaining mail. A letter from Ron, a catalog of ornamental magical plants, and an ever-so-polite reminder that he still owed Madam Gabard twenty Galleons.  _No note from Severus._  
  
Laughing at himself, Harry took Ron's letter into the kitchen to read over supper. Even if Severus had found watching Harry wank as arousing as Harry found the idea of Severus watching him openly, expecting Severus Snape, embodiment of professional unapproachability that he was, to send Harry a note asking for, well, anything was ludicrous.   
  
Still, it was unlike Severus to come to Grimmauld Place and leave without whatever he came for. Perhaps he'd be back. Harry laughed. Fantasy alone had become a thin diet over the past few months. If Severus returned, Harry would be ready.  
  
#  
  
Harry left his door open and a soft light on. Pete did not approve. He flew to the window perch, fortunately without knocking anything over. Harry let the small owl out before displaying himself on the bed.  
  
Hedwig's feather came in handy as he tried to distract himself. Harry had the feeling that Severus wouldn't enjoy too obvious a seduction. Head back against the soft pillows, legs only slightly splayed, Harry trailed the feather down his chest.  _Almost like hair._  His free hand stroked his side.  _Stubby and sweaty, where Severus's would be long and cool._  Harry shook his head, trying to ruffle his thoughts and succeeding in ruffling his hair. For all he knew, Severus was a pure voyeur. It would fit the man's irritating persona. Better to think only about Severus watching.  
  
Harry turned the feather around and traced scrollwork around his nipple.  _Not quite as pleasant as gentle fingernails._  A circle, a dot in the center, Harry caught a moan behind his teeth. He spread his legs a little wider and traced a finger around his slowly awakening cock.  
  
In Harry's mind, Severus watched (and critiqued) as he stroked his thighs, trailing the feather down his belly.  _"Not so fast, Harry."_  Obedient to his fantasy, Harry paused to swirl the soft barbs around his navel.  
  
 _"Not bad, Potter..."_  Harry's cock agreed with fantasy-Severus, demanding attention. Harry traced a finger up the side and around the head.  _"Slowly, Potter..."_  Why hadn't Harry noticed how seductive Severus's voice was (at least in memory) before now?   
  
Harry's fingers curled of their own accord, wrapping his cock in slightly sweaty warmth. Slowly, gently, up to the tip, then down, cool air kissing the seeping pre-come. Harry tickled his balls with the feather, then whispered a spell to set it sweeping across his thighs.  _Black hair brushing them instead._  No, don't think about that. One hand around his cock, the other cupping the head. That angle, just enough to create momentary suction.  
  
 _Come here, Potter._  Oh! Harry groaned softly as he came. A glance at the door as he stilled and cleaned Hedwig's feather told him that Severus hadn't come.  
  
#  
  
Severus didn't come on Tuesday or Wednesday, either. Harry reminded himself that all he could reasonably expect from Severus's initial visit was the fantasy material he had been making copious use of. Still, he was tempted to send the irritating man a note. Not a proposition, just a note, maybe asking which book Severus had been after Sunday night and offering to bring it to Hogwarts. Of course, he wouldn't be able to ‘accidentally' let Severus watch him wank if he went to Hogwarts.  
  
 _"Slowly, Potter. Patience is a virtue."_  Sprawling on his bed, reaching for Hedwig's feather, Harry grumbled at the remembered voice, "Not one of mine, and you know it."  
  
Harry played with the feather, trailing it over his face, 'trying' to catch it on his lips, tickling himself just there in the hollow behind his jaw. It felt like gentle kisses (or silky black hair).  _"Would you enjoy that, Harry?"_  Harry closed his eyes.   
  
If Severus were here, he'd lean against the doorway. Those black eyes of his would watch every move Harry made, looking for anything to criticize. Harry slid and down his torso, emphasizing what he knew to be a well-muscled chest, tweaking a nipple, then running a finger around his navel.  
  
 _"Still terribly impressed with yourself, aren't you, Mr. Potter."_  Harry mmmm'd, unable (as usual) to think of a coherent reply. Turning the feather quill end down, he traced scrolls around his other nipple. Patrick had been the one to show him how nice fingernails and teeth could feel. (Severus, prickly as he was, might even be better at it.)  
  
 _Beautiful, Harry. I could watch you all day._  Cathy's words, but they sounded even better in Severus's dark voice. Would Severus just watch, or would he let Harry see him, as well? Harry transfigured Hedwig's feather into the usual image of his own cock, running a hand over each. How would Severus differ? Patrick had been a little longer, slightly thicker, but Patrick had also been both taller and broader than Harry. Severus was built on much the same slight scale as Harry himself.  
  
Harry settled for making the feather-cock thicker, emphasizing the edge of the head and making the slight curve more pronounced. Too horny for patience, he rolled to one side and lifted the other knee. He slid his fingers over his arsehole, rubbing the feather-cock against his own. He needed another feather, to mimic the feel of long hair brushing his shoulder, his neck.   
  
When he was ready, Harry rolled back onto his back, sprawled at an angle across the bed. The feathercock slid in, the extra thickness and different angle delightful. A whispered word set it to vibrating and rocking slowly. In Harry's imagination, Severus watched hungrily as Harry fucked himself with a replica of Severus's cock. That sexy image, combined with only a few rough tugs at his own cock, sent Harry flying over the edge.  
  
#  
  
Severus had once again not come. Harry cleaned himself up, carefully noting the changes he'd made to the feather-cock for future reference. "But if he doesn't show tomorrow, I'm sending a note."


End file.
